6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Clonesy
Clonesy is the 14th episode of 6teen. It aired on March 6, 2005 on Teletoon in Canada, and on July 16, 2009 on Cartoon Network in the United States. Nikki gets Jonesy a job at the Khaki Barn, but their friends worry that Jonesy and Nikki might start dating. Meanwhile, Jude tries to figure out a way to film himself doing skateboard stunts. Plot Main Plot Once again, Jonesy is jobless. However, his horoscope today has said that a compliment to a friend could lead to new endeavors, so he's complimenting all his friends. While his ploy doesn't work, Jen does have an opening at the Penalty Box, because they're doing restocking and could use some help lifting and carrying boxes. Jonesy isn't a fan of manual labor, however, and turns her down; Nikki has a different offer, though, at the Khaki Barn, where Chrissy has been heard saying that she needs an extra part-timer. Jonesy is at first reluctant to accept, as he doesn't know how to fold sweaters, but Nikki offers to teach him after the store closes, and he agrees. After everybody but Caitlin, Nikki, and Jonesy leave, Jude crashes into the table on his skateboard. The pain inflicted upon his body reminds Nikki of the pain inflicted on her soul, and she heads over to the Khaki Barn. As soon as she's gone, Jonesy and Jude begin talking, and Jonesy tells Jude that he thinks Nikki is into him. Jude points out some of the flaws in his argument, but Jonesy is sure it's true, and at that point Jude starts sniffing him. Jonesy is confused by this until Jude tells him that males secrete "fartimones" when they like someone, and that Jonesy stinks. Upon hearing this, Jonesy admits it's true, and Caitlin (whom they have not noticed is hiding in the lemon) lets out a small gasp. Caitlin's reaction to this news is to tell Jen and Wyatt. Jen predicts that massive problems will appear if they start dating, because a breakup is sure to happen, pitting the gang against itself. As a result, they conclude that they have to stop anything before it can even start, and Jen and Caitlin go into the Khaki Barn to talk to Nikki. There, the duo of girls spin a story about Jonesy trying to get a babysitter for his horrible little brother Marshall, and warn her to stop him in his tracks if he tries to turn the conversation in that direction. That night, after the store close, Nikki starts to teach Jonesy how to fold clothes, but Jonesy has something else on his mind. He puts on DawgToy and begins to dance awkwardly, much to Nikki's confusion. However, as soon as he mentions Saturday night, Nikki thinks that she's figured out what he's doing, and turns him down flat. The next day, the Clones are fawning over Jonesy, much to Nikki's annoyance. When she tells her friends, they all immediately see that Jonesy guessed right–Nikki is into him. They decide that they need to take drastic action, but before they can, Nikki marches into the Khaki Barn, grabs Jonesy, and takes him to lunch. In the food court, Jonesy gets a burrito, but Nikki doesn't want anything. Jonesy offers her some of his burrito, but she refuses; however, some beans drop from the burrito and onto her shirt. He tries to clean it up with napkins, but only succeeds in rubbing the stain in. Jen spots them from across the food court, though, and from her angle it looks like they're kissing. She immediately calls Caitlin and Wyatt for backup. After Jonesy quits trying to fix the stain, he and Nikki start talking, and Nikki reveals that she's angry at him for hitting on the Clones. Jonesy is surprised, as she said no to going on a date, at which point Nikki states that she thought he was asking her to babysit. She then tells him that she'd like to go out, and they head off to the amusement park, blowing off work in favor of dating. There, they ride the vomit comet, and spot Caitlin and Jen down below as they plot furiously to try and stop the date. Jonesy and Nikki then head off to a romantic comedy, and Wyatt, Caitlin, and Jen enter after them. They find where Jonesy and Nikki are sitting and proceed to interrupt them every time romance seems to be approaching. Eventually, Jonesy and Nikki get fed up with their friends, and walk out early. They pass by the Stick It on their way, and Jen and Caitlin stop there when they notice an empty tube of muscle relaxant that Jude used. Jen is worried about Jude, as this overuse could put him into serious trouble; however, they can't let Jonesy and Nikki get away, and they follow. When they catch up, though, Jonesy and Nikki have ditched Wyatt and are sitting on a bench, about to kiss. Before they can, however, Jude rolls up, all of his muscles except for ones in his ankles and feet completely relaxed. His friends all rush over to him to help him up, and lead him to the bench. There, Jen goes off to find an antidote, and Wyatt goes to get him some coffee. Later, the gang have gathered by the Big Squeeze, where Jen informs them that the muscle relaxant should be out of Jude's system in about eight hours–possibly earlier if he can work it out. To help him with this, Jonesy and Nikki grab him and take him for a walk. Behind them, Caitlin, Jen, and Wyatt celebrate their success at keeping Jonesy and Nikki apart; what they don't know, however, is that Jonesy and Nikki are planning another date while they walk through the mall with Jude. Sub-Plot: Jude's Skateboarding Movie Jude is trying to videotape himself doing skateboard tricks. The problem is, whenever he tries to do so, he messes up. The first thing he tries is a trick that would start with him doing a railslide down the escalator; however, he ends up getting caught between two escalators where they intersect and stopping in the middle of the two. After that, he tries to skate down the stairs as a prelude to a trick, but he runs into a janitor cart halfway down. Later, Jude is working at Stick It when Jen comes by. He sniffs the air and notices that the stick-its must be off, but Jen corrects him: the smell is her shoulder, on which she has rubbed some very potent and very smelly muscle relaxant to help her with some aches she's been having. When Jude hears about this, he borrows the cream, and as soon as Jen leaves, he rubs it all over himself. A little bit later, it kicks in, and his entire body (sans feet and ankles) goes limp. He collapses to the ground and tries to find his way to his phone; when he does, he knocks it to the ground in front of Stick It. With no other solution, he manages to put his body onto his skateboard and pushes it along the ground. While pushing, he runs into Stanley, and gives him five bucks to find Jen. Stanley gets distracted, however, and runs into the arcade. Jude continues to push himself until eventually he's seen by the gang, who run over to help him. The next day, Jude comes over to his friends with a new stick-it recipe. They all gladly take some, and note that they melt in the mouth. However, they are instantly disgusted when Jude reveals the secret ingredient, something he calls "the best meat tenderizer ever," and are even more reluctant to eat when Jonesy's lips go numb from the food. Quotes *'Jude:' Lookin foxy for an older chick. *'Jude:' (interviewing himself) Hello, fans of extreme skating. Today I will be executing a tasty front-nose railslide down the escalator, followed by a melon 360, if I don't kill myself. Jude: Jude, has this ever been attempted at the mall before? Jude: No Jude, it hasn't. Jude: (chuckling heartily) Then we're in for a treat. Jude: Yes Jude, we are. *'Caitlin:' You're a Taurus, right? Jonesy: You know it! You mess with the bull, you get the horns. Know what I'm saying? Nikki: Oh yeah. There's some kinda bull at this table. Jonesy: Got that right. *'Jude:' When a dude is really into a chick, they give off these vibes you can like, smell. I think they're called fartimones. Jonesy: That's the freakiest thing I've ever heard, dude. Jude: It's true. (sniffing him) Dude, you stink. *'Jude:' (interviewing himself) Do you think the problem might be that when the camera is on, you tense up a bit? Jude: Yeah, I think I get a little tense. Jude: Why not just pretend like the camera isn't there? Jude: Dude. Brilliant idea. *'Jonesy:' Those Stick-its are nasty, bro! *'Jonesy:' Maybe sometime we can lock these people in a closet and try again? *'Jude:' Hey...isn't that the unmistakeable odor of those fartimones things again? *'Jude:' No worries, dude, that butt cheek's still asleep. Trivia *This is the first episode where Jonesy and Nikki show feelings toward each other. *Jason and Joanie are interrupted from making out again due to the powerful smell of Jen's Raging Heat ointment. **Raging Heat is a parody of a medicine called Deep Heat. Both the fictional and factual versions are used to treat muscle injury and possess a strong scent. *Jonesy puts DawgToy on when he wants to woo Nikki, as it is her favorite band. This is a reference to the previous episode. *Jonesy's job: temporary employee at the Khaki Barn Reason for firing: None shown, but it can be assumed that either his time at the Barn ran out or he was fired for going on an "extended lunch break" with Nikki. *It is unknown why Jen didn't use the name of Jonesy's actual troublesome younger brother, Robbie. As their parents have been confirmed to have been dating at this point, it seems likely that she would have met the rest of Jonesy's family seeing as they did spend Christmas together. **Also, Nikki has known Jonesy's for as long as Jen has, so she has probably met Jonesy's siblings. *The husband of the middle-aged woman that Jude compliments at the start of the episode is revealed to be named Harold. He shows up again in Spin This in the episode "Going Underground" and in many other episodes as well, including "Major Unfaithfulness" (where he tried to buy a copy of "Selene Murray Unplugged" from Underground Video). *Jude's line about how he'll "never reveal the Colonel's secret recipe" is a reference to the fried chicken chain KFC, whose chicken is allegedly made from a recipe concocted by Colonel Sanders. *It is revealed in this episode that Jonesy has acrophobia (fear of heights), while he and Nikki ride the roller coaster at the Amusement Park. .Gallery tumblr_mel6ngjKOR1riepsyo1_500.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy. vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h14m56s220.jpg|Jude stuck on the escalators. Jonesy smiles.jpg|Jonesy smiling. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-03h13m20s71.jpg|Jonesy and the Clones. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-03h14m19s178.jpg|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" vlcsnap-2010-12-16-03h17m02s6.jpg|Jude uses muscle-numbing cream. vlcsnap-2010-12-16-03h09m18s202.jpg|He then feels the numbing side effects. Rollercoaster.jpg|Rollercoaster ride! 286235 7 3.jpg|First kiss. Nikkijude.jpg|Nikki talking to Jonesy about another date. Tumblr mj9ufu1fAp1r29nejo1 500.jpg|Nikki and Jonesy help Jude walk it off. Video Category:Season 1 Category:Videos